


Stars

by Long_Furby6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Karasuno, Karasuno First Year Zine, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Furby6/pseuds/Long_Furby6
Summary: Yachi always had confidence issues, everyone around her is so big and scary, and the volleyball team is just so much better. But when she finds out a certain pinch server is having insecurities, her mouth tends to run a bit faster than her brain.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a friendfic between Yamaguchi and Yachi, but it can be interpreted as romantic. There’s also some Kiyoko/Yachi and some Tsukiyama elements.
> 
> I know I spelt Tsuki’s name wrong but I’m too lazy to fix it so don’t come at me please
> 
> Yachi is underrated best girl and I will bring more of her into this world in as many fanfics as I can. And that is a T H R E A T

“Hitoka, are you alright?”

Yachi squeaked and whipped around to see the beautiful manager of karasuno standing behind her, a look of concern on her features.

“Uh-uhm I’m fine!!” Yachi stammered out, stepping back a few steps.

Kiyoko was everything that Yachi liked to be around. maybe it was because she was pretty, but Yachi looked up to her and couldn’t get the woman’s face out of her head.

The third year laughed, sending a shiver down Yachi’s spine.

“That’s good to hear.” 

While Yachi quickly stuttered out how she was running late for class and better get going, Kiyoko just smiled and waved.

She let out a sigh once she got far enough, sitting down at her desk and opening her notes.

Yachi was writing a journal, a journal of the whole teams goals, strengths and weaknesses, in fact.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, Yachi was stuck. On her own page. Yeah.

She had quite the plethora of weaknesses down, but when it came to her strengths, she was at a loss. Was she creative? Maybe...

Yachi scribbled down the word ‘creative’, then quickly regretting it.

Why write down managers, you ask? 

She just wanted to write about Kiyoko.

Honestly, it was hard to find a weakness in Kiyoko. And now she was having the opposite problem on her page.

Deciding to just skip it, she flipped over to one of the unfinished pages.

Yamaguchi’s page, to be exact.

The thing is, Yachi didn’t exactly know too much about Yamaguchi’s skills.

Sure, pinch serving was definitely on the list, but other than that, she couldn’t think of anything. And when it came to weaknesses, she had nothing down.

Maybe she could ask him during practice?

Yachi scrapped the idea as quickly as it came, no way was she going to walk up to a freakishly tall (compared to her) volleyball player and ask him what his weaknesses are. No way.

He’d probably think she was wierd, or worse, laugh at her, he didn’t seem like the type to do that, but he did hang out with Tsukkishima...

Yachi wrote down ‘taming Tsukkishima’ as a strength.

With that, she closed her note book and took a deep breath. Her mother did tell her to be more confident, after all, so she promised herself that she WILL, in fact, talk to Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Without stuttering.

Never mind, with a lot of stuttering.

Most of the day passed like a breeze, Yachi spent all of lunch tutoring Hinata and Kageyama, who were failing English again.

As of now, Yachi was headed towards the gym. Building up the confidence to ask Yamaguchi what she needed to know.

Her biggest worry was that he’d be with Tsukkishima, and she is NOT going anywhere near that skyscraper.

She walked in, shoulders hunched, and looked around for the freckled boy.

Yachi found him slouching against one of the walls, Tsukki wasn’t with him?

Assuming the middle blocker was still changing, she swallowed her anxiety and marched towards him with false confidence.

“Yamaguchi!” Oh no. Too aggressive. Yachi cringed, and halted in front of him.

“Uh-ah! Yachi? What’s...what’s up? Do you need me for something!?” He stuttered out, throwing a hand up to his face to cover his embarrassment.

Yachi took a deep breath, ignoring the blush that was creeping up her neck.

A little too quickly, she managed to get out “What are you’re strengths and weaknesses??!!?”

Yamaguchi looked at her in surprise and confusion, and she started to panic even more.

“I MEAN- I’m writing a...I’m writing a journal for the team!” Yachi half-yelled. “I need to know uh everyone’s skills for it! I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have asked-“

As Yachi continued to rant, Yamaguchi just blinked unsurely. 

“Uhm, it’s okay! I can think of something!” He interrupted, causing her to pause and stare.

Yachi, horrified, pulled out her notebook and dropped to sit next to Yamaguchi.

“Okay! Uh- what are you good at?”

“Hmm? Oh, right, I...pinch serving?” 

Yachi groaned and tilted her head back, almost feeling her soul leave her body. “I already have that down” 

“Oh! Well then...”

Yamaguchi trailed off, lost in thought. Yachi gazed at him with anticipation.

“I...” Yamaguchi fiddled with a loose string on his jersey, betraying his awkwardness. “Can’t think of anything else.”

“There’s gotta be something!” Said Yachi, not believing that he had nothing good to say about himself.

“Sorry!” He blurted out. Yachi held his gaze for a moment before looking back down to her notebook.

“Uh...then, what about weaknesses?”

“Well.” Yamaguchi’s eyes flitted nervously around the room.

“I’m to nervous, uh, can’t speak for myself, to dependant on Tsukki, can’t serve properly, can’t play in a match as a regular, uhm...oh. I have these stupid freckles that won’t go away...never mind that has nothing to do with volleyball. And-“

Yachi was in shock watching Yamaguchi list what he thought were his weak points with a red face. 

He was counting down on his fingers, starting over pretty often, and saying things that weren’t even true in the slightest.

“Wait! I’m so sorry, that was too much, wasn’t it?!” 

Oh damn, he was just as tense as her.

“Why do you say you have so many weaknesses?” Yachi whispered, causing Yamaguchi to freeze and his face to flare up.

“What do you mean?”

“Uhm-“ she suddenly felt embarrassed, what was she supposed to say? She dug herself too far down at this point.

“You’re always putting yourself down! You have so many strengths! But you can only list weaknesses?”

Both were surprised at Yachi’s words, and Yamaguchi looked as if he was caught in a hurricane.

He sighed, looking down.

“I don’t have many strengths...I’m the only first year that isn’t a regular. Uh, sorry, Yachi, I can’t... even compare to Tsukki or Hinata or Kageyama.”

“Why do you think that?!” Yachi exclaimed, causing more sadness to show in Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“Uh...well, I mean, Kageyama is the best by far, he can compare to the best setters in matches...he even replaced Suga! Tsukki is a little unmotivated but he’s so cool, and he can block really well.”

Yachi listened intently as he sighed and continued.

“Hinata’s just too bright. And he’s so talented! He like a sun or something. I guess that would make Tsukki the moon? They kinda balance eachother out...personality wise, I mean.”

She already had enough. She knew how he felt, but how? When he’s so tall and cool? 

“If Tsukkishima’s the moon and Hinata’s the sun, then...then you’re the stars!”

Her sudden outburst caused Yamaguchi to recoil, processing the words he just heard.

Yachi couldn’t even stop herself at this point.

“I mean- even your freckles look like stars!”

“Like- like stars?!”

“Yeah! They like...shine! But only during a short period of time! And only when the moons out, so yeah?”

She grabbed her notebook and furiously filled in more positives on Yamaguchi’s page.

“Loyal, kind, hard-working, trust-worthy, uplifting...you’ve got so many good things about you!”

Thrusting the book in his face, Yachi sighed.

Yamaguchi scanned the words, then looked down at Yachi in awe.

She only just realized what she just did, and her face turned 50 shades of red. 

“I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t realize what I was saying and-“

“No! Yachi! It’s okay!”

Yamaguchi put down the notes and grabbed the manager’s shoulders to calm her down.

“Uh...” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, turning his eyes away from Yachi.

“Thank you”

Yachi yelped and quickly moved away, snatching her things and standing up.

“You’re welcome! Uh, happy to help!” She yelled with a bow.

Yamaguchi just nodded, a small smile gracing his cute features.

“Uh- bye Yamaguchi!” Yachi waved, running back to Kiyoko.

“Bye!” He waved back, using his other hand to project his voice.

Her words brought him an immense amount of joy. Being compared to stars? Something so beautiful and ethereal? Really mad his heart melt, you know?

He never took Yachi for the comforter type, it was a pleasant surprise. He wanted to play his best today, to make her words a reality. To make sure they held meaning.

Yamaguchi heard a shuffle next to him as someone sat down. The soft clink of a water bottle hitting the ground felt like the loudest sound to him.

“You’re in a good mood.” Tsukkishima stated, pushing up his glasses with a bandaged finger.

Yamaguchi sighed. “Yeah, I am.”

“So, what did she want?” He asked with his usual, monotone voice.

Yamaguchi faced him and waved it off. 

“Nothing important”

The taller boy shrugged. 

“Talk about yourself like that again and I’ll tell Daichi that you’re the idiot who burned his math homework last week trying to light a candle from two feet away because Nishinoya dared you too and you didn’t want to seem like a pussy.”

The pinch server shot him a glare. So he had heard everything. Yamaguchi chuckled softly.

“What?” Tsukkishima scoffed.

“I’ll tell Kiyoko you’re the one who stole her hair clip because you thought it’d look good on one of your dinosaur figurines.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

He laughed, smiling warmly.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Yamaguchi and Yachi with self esteem and happiness lets go (let’s go Dateko)


End file.
